Increasing demands for miniaturized electronic systems at reduced cost require reliable and cost-effective semiconductor packages with small form factors. For portable electronic products, smaller packing and smaller subsystem packing has become paramount. Size reductions do no longer focus on packing surface area only, the package thickness and weight has to be reduced, also.
One approach to fulfill the increasing customer demands is a so called “system in package” which was developed to address the growing challenges faced in many applications such as computing and telecommunication. A system in package, for example the MicroSIP (μSIP) package from Texas Instruments Incorporated (Dallas Tex.) incorporates a semiconductor die, a controller, as examples in a laminate substrate. Furthermore, active and/or passive electronic components, such as inductor(s), are incorporated in the system in package by placing them on top of an upper surface of a laminate substrate or body.
However, bonding of the semiconductor die is still lead frame based, which means that the die is bonded with the use of copper clips to the lead frame which fends out to the package bottom side. The copper clips require space within the package. Thus, there may be room for improvements with respect to the speed of the assembly process.